Cornucopia
250px |strength = 6 |health = 6 |cost = 10 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Solar |tribe = Corn Plant |effect = When played: Make a random plant in each other lane. |flavor text = Thanksgiving came early this year.}} Cornucopia is a premium legendary plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the plants. It costs 10 to play, and has 6 / 6 . When played, it makes a random plant in each lane excluding the one it is in. Origins It is based on the actual Cornucopia, a horn with fruits that symbols abundance and on the actual corn. Statistics *'Class:' Solar *'Tribe:' Corn Plant *'Effect: When played': Make a random plant in each other lane. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Thanksgiving came early this year. Strategies Cornucopia is especially helpful for Solar Flare and Chompzilla, due to their lack of Amphibious cards. Cornucopia can make plants that have different classes than the hero that plays it. It might either create a pitiful plant like Peashooter or Lightning Reed, or a more powerful one such as Guacodile or Kernel Corn. It is best to use Cornucopia when almost all lanes are empty, as it will fill all of them. You could use Pineclone after you use Cornucopia to make the recently-placed teammates stronger, however keep in mind that the Cornucopia will be changed as well. Note that Cornucopia will still spawn plants in a lane when there is a Team-Up plant there. Counters Make sure you have tricks that can damage multiple plants at once to get rid of all of them really quickly. The Chickening combined with the Zombot Sharktonic Sub can be a deadly combo, and easily take out all the plants summoned by Cornucopia (including itself). An alternative method is to use Zombot 1000, although this only can be used on the next turn unless the Zombie Hero is Immorticia and uses Teleport, or happen to get it through Gargantuars' Feast. Gallery HD Cornucopia.png|HD Cornucopia Grapes and Cherry.png|Cornucopia's grapes and cherries Cornucopia_HairAndBandanna_HD.png|Cornucopia's hair and bandana Premium_Pack_Store.jpg|Cornucopia on the advertisement for the Premium Pack Old Cornucopiadescription.png|Cornucopia's old statistics Cornucopia_silhouette.jpeg|Cornucopia's silhouette Receiving_Cornucopia.jpeg|The player receiving Cornucopia from a Premium Pack Legendarypacks.png|Cornucopia on the advertisement for the Legendary Pack Premium_Pack.jpeg|Cornucopia on the old Premium Pack Trivia *Its cannon appears to hold a Grapes of Wrath, a Sour Grapes, and a Cherry Bomb. *Its description references the fact that the Cornucopia is a popular symbol of Thanksgiving. *When one of the spawned plants is a Pineclone, all plants spawned will appear as Pineclones. However, the ones on the left of the original Pineclone will activate their original "when played" abilities (for example, a Pineclone gets +1 /+1 for every plants/zombies on the lawn because it used to be Super-Phat Beets) until the original Pineclone activates its effect. The ones on the right will not do anything as they have been transformed. *Cornucopia is one of the six plants that have some kind of hair. The other five are Bean Counter, The Great Zucchini, Flame Mushroom, Freeze Mushroom and Soul Patch. *This and Wall-Nut Bowling are the most expensive plants in the game. **Wall-Nut Bowling is the highest costing Plant Trick, while Cornucopia is the highest costing Plant fighter. Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Plants Category:Corn cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants